1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a loudspeaker which can be effectively reduced in size without decreasing its output power and can be arranged at any position as required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far as we know, the conventional loudspeaker utilizes a resonance box to carry out its amplifying purpose and is now widely used by the public. In our general impression, loudspeakers are either shaped as a horn or a cylinder which is connected with an audio frequency amplifier and a sound source to produce amplified sound. Further, if it is desired to have larger output power from a loudspeaker, then it will be necessary to have a larger resonance box for the loudspeaker.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art horn type loudspeaker which comprises a base and a head pivotally mounted on the base so that the loudspeaker can be easily adjusted in orientation.
However, the collapsible structure of the conventional loudspeaker cannot effectively reduce the volume thereof. Hence, the conventional loudspeaker is bulky in volume thereby making it difficult for transportation and stowage. In addition, the conventional loudspeaker is difficult to be mounted within the engine chamber of a car.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a loudspeaker which can obviate and nitigate the above-noted drawbacks.
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a loudspeaker.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a loudspeaker which can be effectively reduced in size without decreasing its output power.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a loudspeaker which can be arranged at any position as required.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a loudspeaker which is low cost
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a loudspeaker which has a steady and loud output.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a loudspeaker which includes loudspeaker includes a cylindrical sound case provided with a plurality of radial ribs thereby dividing interior of the cylindrical sound case into a plurality of chambers and a common circular space at a central portion and therefore forming a plurality of resonance chambers, a sound coil assembly including cylindrical member which is open at one side and formed with a curved surface at another, the curved surface having a center through hole, the cylindrical member being dimensioned so that the cylindncal member will be tightly engaged with the ribs when fitted into the sound case thus forming a plurality of resonance chambers, a collar having a tubular reel at one end and a curved diaphragm at another end being arranged inside the cylindrical member, and a magnet assembly including a circular iron member having a central recess in which is fitted a magnet and a magnetism permeable disc.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.